


Day 257. . .

by katherinepulitzumber



Series: Look After You: Mileven Drabbles [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Just really angsty, and he's on the super-com, because el is in the void, before el came back, first I love yous, like still Mileven if you squint, she talks to him through the void, ted and Karen are getting a divorce, though there isn't comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinepulitzumber/pseuds/katherinepulitzumber
Summary: In which Mike is having an awful day and talks to El





	Day 257. . .

Mike Wheeler was not a happy soul.  He made sure everyone would think he was though.  He did whatever he could to keep his friends safe.  He'd literally jump off a cliff for them.  He'd do anything to keep this girl- this beautiful and scared girl they found in the woods, safe from any harm.

He failed.  And he hated himself for it.

Mike sat in his basement, super-com in his shaking hands.

"Hey El. . ." He said, his voice trembling.

He'd always try to keep from crying.  He didn't even know if she could hear him but he didn't want her to hear him crying.

Little did he even know was that she was watching him from the void; her own tears falling as she reached out for him.

"It's day 257," He continued, "it- it's been a bad day El. . . I mean everyday that you aren't here is- is bad.  But this entire day I-" he stopped for a moment, trying to carefully choose words but decided to let everything out, "You know my parents? I mean- probably not but just, shit I'm rambling I'm sorry. . . Anyways- they're getting a divorce.  You might not know what that means and I wish you wouldn't ever have to know.  But somehow people can fall out of love."

He felt as if he could see her confused look.  How her head would tilt to the side and she'd furrow her brows, eyes staring at him; waiting for an explanation.

"But El, I- I _promise_." He shakily said, more emphasis on the words than he ever could put on them, "I will never ever let that happen to the two of us.  I- I lost you once.  I- I couldn't. . ." He swallowed hard, fighting as he held tears back, "I couldn't do it again." He whispered.

"The kids at school- they haven't gotten any nicer.  When you come back,"

 _When_.

"Maybe you'll get to go to school with me and the party.  I know you're really smart El.  And I'd protect you from all of the mean kids.  I'll always protect you." He took a deep breath before hearing the crack in his voice at his next words, "I f-failed once. . . I'm never letting that happen again.  I don't care what I have to do El.  I'll- I'll find you one day or- or you'll find me.  Just come back to me. . . please."

He clicked off the super-com with a deep sigh before mumbling words he'd never say with the button on.

"I love you. . ."

He wiped his tears away from his cheeks harshly and stood up; just barely missing where El had sat next to him in the void- reaching her hand out to wipe his tears away.

He could almost hear his voice echo back in his ears.

" _I love you. . . I love you. . . I love you. . ._ "

And while the voice sounded higher than his, he knew it was only him.

Mike took a deep sigh before putting on the best smile he could for his family and walking upstairs, the scene vanishing before El.

" _I love you. . ._ " She whispered once more.


End file.
